Eu vi gnomos
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Para Mars, Jadeite e Venus juntos sempre cheirava a confusão. [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca]


**Eu vi gnomos**

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertencem. Não ganho nadinha com isto.

**Considerações iniciais: **Esta fanfiction faz parte do Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca. A fic foi baseada na música "Eu vi gnomos" do Tihuana e eu acho que só isso já dá para ter uma ideia do que se trata. Só espero que esteja engraçada e não só sem sentido. Ah, é em Crystal Tokyo! 

* * *

><p>Mars sempre tentou ser uma pessoa objetiva em relação aos sentimentos que dedicava aos outros. Mas, não conseguia evitar sentir ciúmes quando via Venus e Jadeite juntos daquele jeito. Olhando para alguma coisa que só despertava interesse nos dois com as cabeças quase se encostando de tão próximos que estavam. Ainda não tinha decidido se era ciúmes da melhor amiga ou do namorado. Mas a verdade, seja lá o que ela sentisse sobre isto, era que os dois juntos cheirava a confusão. Principalmente se tivesse risinhos envolvidos e tinham muitos.<p>

"Pare com isso, V-chan!" – Jadeite reclamou enquanto Venus cheirava uma florzinha diferente e dava mais risinhos infantis.

"Não estou fazendo nada!" – ela respondeu e Jadeite tomou a flor da mão dela.

"O que você dois estão fazendo?" – Mars chegou perto dos dois com os olhos estreitos.

"Conversando..." – Venus respondeu inocentemente – "Como amiguinhos?"

"O que é isto que você está segurando, Jadeite?" – Mars perguntou ignorando os olhos inocentes e grandes demais de Venus. Jadeite abriu um sorriso radiante para ela. Ele sempre lhe dirigia sorrisos bonitos, mas ela era especializada em se auto imunizar aos encantos dele e ignorou isto também.

Ele olhou para ela e tentou entregar para ela a florzinha com um galanteio. Mars olhou com suspeita para a flor. Venus, por sua vez, estava bufando do outro lado.

"É só uma flor, sabia?" – a loira falou sem esconder o quanto estava emburrada e isto era estranho.

"Ela tem problemas com isso, não sabe?" – Jadeite perguntou a Venus – "Com coisas românticas."

"Não tenho problemas com romantismo." – Mars respondeu séria – "Eu tenho problemas é com o que esta flor pode fazer."

"O que ela pode fazer?" – Venus respondeu, agora segurando a flor –"Enfeitar o ambiente?"

"Não." – Mars respondeu seca – "Esta flor tem efeitos alucinógenos."

"O que?" – Venus praticamente jogou a flor no colo de Jadeite.

"Eu vou chamar a Mercury para ver isto." – Mars falou.

"Por que?" – Jadeite perguntou, pegando a flor com cuidado – "Ela gosta de flores que te deixam altinho?"

"Não, ela só gosta de livros..." – Venus murmurou – "Ou será que ela gosta de prensar flores nos livros? Ou ela faz livros de flores? Oh, flores de folhas de livros!"

"Eu acho que isto te responde. Por favor, Jadeite, cuide da Venus enquanto eu chamo a Mercury para ver isto..." – Mars pediu – "Ela não parece bem."

"Você quer levar a flor para mostrar para ela?" – ele perguntou olhando para Venus.

"Não. Acho melhor ficar aqui." – ela respondeu e deu um beijo rápido nos lábios dele – "Eu já volto. E não cheire isto!"

"Eu não fico cheirando flores por aí" - ele respondeu - "Prefiro cheirar outras coisas."

Venus cruzou os braços e ficou encarando Jadeite.

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou balançando a flor entre os dedos – "Ela é minha namorada. Eu não fico regulando os seus beijos com o Kunzite"

"Porque você tem amor à vida." – Venus respondeu.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo?" – Jupiter estava de braços dados com Nephrite.

"Nada!" – Venus respondeu antes de Jadeite abrir a boca, o que aconteceu ao mesmo tempo em que Nephrite pegou a flor da mão de Jadeite.

"Ei, larga isso!" – Jadeite reclamou e o mal já estava feito: Nephrite estava cheirando a flor.

"Sabe, o perfume nem é agradável." – Nephrite falou e se sentou ao lado de Venus.

"Meu Deus!" – Venus olhou rapidamente para Jadeite e depois chegou mais perto de Nephrite – "Você está bem, Nephrite-san?"

"Claro que estou! Por que não estaria?" – Nephrite perguntou no auge da sua consciência – "Eu estava aqui conversando com o meu amigo Judite sobre a flor fedida..."

"Seu amigo quem?" – Venus perguntou já começou a rir.

"O Judite, oras! Esse um aí que você vive conversando!" – Nephrite apontou para Jadeite e Venus não conteve a gargalhada histérica que formou na garganta.

"Ei, pare de rir disso!" – Jadeite reclamou.

"Deixa a Estalactite rir!" – Nephrite falou bravo.

"Ahhh, eu prefiro se a Estalagmite!" – Venus reclamou.

"Qual é a diferença disto, mulher!?" – Jadeite perguntou jogando as mãos para o alto.

"A Estalagmite cresce do chão para o teto e a Estalactite o contrário." – Venus respondeu como se fosse obvio – "Eu sou diva demais para ir para chão. Sou Estalagmite!"

"Desde quando a Venus sabe dessas coisas?" – Jupiter perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Fica com o nome que você quiser aí, loirinha!" – Nephrite falou balançando a mão – "Mas o Judite é o Judite!"

"Meu nome não é Judite!" – Jadeite falou bravo.

"A zueira é tipo karma." – Venus falou com suavidade – "Seeeeeeeeempre volta!" – e desviou de uma das luvas que Jadeite tirou exclusivamente para jogar nela – "Ei!"

"Quem é essa Zueira ai?" – Nephrite perguntou com sinceridade.

Venus já estava dando outra gargalhada. Jadeite a olhou sério:

"A Mars tinha razão, V-chan, você não está bem."

"Gente, corre aqui que o Jadeite está falando sério!" – Venus quase gritou e Jupiter estava olhando brava para ela.

"Qual dos dois é responsável por isso?"

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!" – Venus respondeu imediatamente e Nephrite começou a rir como se aquilo fosse engraçado demais.

"Jadeite!" – Jupiter estava com as mãos nos quadris ameaçadoramente.

"Eu não fiz nadinha!" – Jadeite se apressou em responder – "Venus, eu estou com medo da sua senshi!" – e praticamente se escondeu atrás da loira.

"Você acha mesmo que eu consigo ganhar dela?" – Venus perguntou virando a cabeça para trás – "Sério mesmo? Desse jeito que eu estou?"

"Ela é sua senshi. Resolve aí!" – Jadeite argumentou.

"O Judite tem medo de mocinhas..." – Nephrite começou a rir o que fez Venus rir mais ainda.

"Por tudo o que é mais sagrado!" – Jupiter falou – "O que você tem nessa flor?"

"Eu sei lá! LSD?" – Jadeite respondeu.

"Foram os gnomos!" – Nephrite respondeu.

"O que?" – Jupiter olhou para ele assustada.

"Os gnomos de Marte!" – Nephrite respondeu concentrado – "Ou era das matas?"

Jadeite mal estava contendo a gargalhada que estava formando na sua garganta. Gnomos em Marte era o cúmulo do absurdo. E a Mars nem estava ali para a piada ter mais graça.

"Os gnomos de Marte são verdes?" – Venus perguntou.

"Jadeite, a Venus cheirou essa flor também, igual ao Neph?" – Jupiter perguntou séria.

"Como eu vou saber!" – Jadeite segurou Venus pelos ombros e olhou para os olhos dela – "Nããoo, ela só está zuando mesmo."

"Os gnomos não são verdes, oras!" – Nephrite respondeu Venus – "Eles são nossos amigos!"

"E os duendes?" – Venus continuou ainda rindo.

"Minako! Pare com isso!" – Jupiter falou irritada.

"Mas eu quero saber dos dueeeendes!" – Venus falou com a voz aguda.

"Falando sério, ela cheirou a flor também..." – Jadeite falou sério para Jupiter.

"Precisamos chamar os gnomos para resolver o problema com esses chatos!" – Nephrite respondeu se levantando e cambaleando um pouco. Jupiter se precipitou para dar apoio para ele. – "Tudo bem!" – ele abriu os braços – "Eu sento de novo. Mas os gnomos estão procurando os cogumelos!"

"Onde vocês acharam essa flor?" – Jupiter perguntou.

"Foi a V-chan. Quando eu cheguei, ela já estava com isto na mão." – Jadeite respondeu, apontando o dedo para Venus como se a mandasse ficar quieta já que ela estava abrindo a boca para falar algo. Ela, em contrapartida, olhou para a ponta do dedo dele até ficar vesga – "A Mars foi procurar a Mercury quando viu a flor."

"Então tem uma solução?" – Jupiter suspirou aliviada.

"Se não tiver, a gente vai ter que esperar efeito passar..." – Jadeite respondeu sério e Jupiter achou estranho o quanto ele estava racional e sério nos últimos minutos – "Claro que teremos material para piadas para o resto da vida!" – e abriu um sorriso brilhante. Jupiter tinha acho ele sério rápido demais.

"Jadeite, o que está acontecendo com a Venus que a Mars falou para eu vir aqui?"

Jadeite meditou por alguns instantes o quanto ele estava ferrado no momento. Mas aí ele lembrou que ele não era responsável por nada disso. Venus era bem grandinha e ele não tinha culpa. Certo?

"KUN-KUUUN" – Venus praticamente pulou no pescoço do general de cabelos prateados. Ele amorteceu o impacto a segurando pela cintura. – "O Judite quer controlar o quanto nós nos beijamos!"

"Eu o que?!" – Jadeite pulou de onde estava sentado como se tivesse molas. Ele estava tão indignado que nem fez piada com o apelido que Venus tinha usado.

"Oh, então você admite que seu nome é Judite." – Nephrite falou, cruzando as pernas e balançando um dos pés. Até Jupiter não conseguiu evitar um risinho.

"É claro que não me chamo!" – Jadeite olhou para ele irritado – "Nós estávamos tendo esta conversa antes de vocês chegarem."

"Então você está contabilizando beijos dos outros?" – Kunzite olhou para Jadeite com uma expressão estranha.

"NÃOOOO!" – Jadeite quase gritou – "Ela que inventou isso aí!"

"Ele está falando que eu estou mentindo." – Venus murmurou.

"O Judite tem problemas com os gnomos." – Nephrite falou com seriedade – "Ele roubou os cogumelos deles e agora está sendo perseguido."

Kunzite olhou para Nephrite por alguns instantes e depois para os outros como se buscasse uma resposta. Enquanto isso, Venus já tinha se dependurado no pescoço dele.

"Nephrite e ela," – Jupiter apontou para Venus antes continuar afalar – "Cheiraram algum tipo de flor alucinógena. A Mars foi buscar a Mercury para descobrir como cortar o efeito."

"Era só uma flor fedida." – Nephrite respondeu.

"Não fale assim, ela é bonita!" – Venus reclamou.

"Eu não acredito nisto." – Kunzite falou balançando a cabeça.

"Eu gosto de flores." – Venus falou – "Eu não posso gostar de flores? Qual o problema das flores?! Você é contra as flores?"

"É claro que você pode gostar de flores, querida." – Kunzite respondeu com uma suavidade que ele usava só com ela – "Mas das flores certas."

Mars e Mercury chegaram a passos apresados e Mercury pegou a flor que ainda estava na mão de Nephrite sem nenhuma cerimônia. Nephrite chegou a enrugar o rosto como se fosse reclamar, mas acabou mudando de ideia quando alguma outra coisa, que nenhum dos outros estavam vendo, lhe chamou a atenção.

"Desculpe pessoal..." – Mercury falou timidamente – "Mas não há nada que possa ser feito a não ser esperar o efeito passar."

"Mas ele vai ficar bem?" – Jupiter perguntou preocupada.

"Oh, sim..." – Mercury respondeu – "Mas eu acho que deveríamos descobrir onde estão essas flores e eliminá-las antes algo pior aconteça."

"A V sabe onde estão." – Jadeite respondeu mal humorado.

"Sei o que? Eu não sei de nada." – Venus estava murmurando enquanto observava de perto um dos botões do uniforme de Kunzite – "Pare de colocar a culpa das suas coisas em mim!"

"Típico dele!" – Nephrite respondeu do outro lado.

"Ele fica com esses cachinhos de Pequeno Príncipe aí acusando os outros de tudo!" – Venus apontou o dedo para Jadeite.

"Essa flor transformou a minha amiga num monstro!" – Jadeite falou.

"Monstro é você, seu... Seu monstro!" – Venus já não estava falando coisa com coisa.

"Depois ela fala onde achou isso." – Kunzite falou e pegou no colo uma Venus que estava dando gritinhos. Ele não ia esperar ela falar algo que fosse constrangê-la mais do que ela já tinha feito. – "Só esperar o efeito passar, certo?"

"Ah, sim." – Mercury respondeu.

"Eu estou voando?" – Venus perguntou olhando para cima.

"Você vai dormir agora." – Kunzite respondeu a levando embora.

"Para onde o gnomo está levando a Estalagmite?" – Nephrite perguntou.

"Quem?" – Mars e Mercury perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Jupiter só conseguia rir.

"O importante é, a partir de agora, chamar o Kunzite de Kun-kun!" - Jadeite gargalhou.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Eu sei lá o que falar aqui! Esse trem não tem plot e eu precisava por o Judite em alguma coisa!


End file.
